


tainted

by sapphireblu



Series: turn the noise up, let's become one [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Daniel new neighbor is cute, but far from innocent





	tainted

**Author's Note:**

> cause i'm just a lowkey shipper of nielwoon <3

Daniel ties his shoes before squint his eyes upon hearing a faint sound of engine off from the moving truck next to his house. It looks like he will get a new neighbor after a year or so, maybe a newly wed or a small family, but he didn’t expect to see someone as young as he is or probably quite older, slides out from the passenger seat of the truck. Daniel briefly glances to the brunette haired male as he straightens up himself and dusting off his loose shorts, before darts out from the front gate because he is already late for his appointment with Jaehwan and Seongwoo. Daniel would like to introduce himself later on.

Sungwoon, the brunette haired male, also glances back when Daniel is already dashes out of his sight and he heavily sigh. He didn’t know if he makes the right decision to moves back to his grandparents’ house after both of them passed away almost a year ago. Sungwoon hardly opposed the idea of selling the old house, so he makes an agreement with his parents that Sungwoon will taking care of the house by time comes. He even gave up his career at one of the most influential company, back in Seoul, excused that he has a quite complex family matters to handle at his hometown.

When they meet again on the next day, Daniel awkwardly greets and introduced himself as the brunette male is seen to water the plants in such an early morning and Daniel is back from his morning jogs.

“Hey, uhm, I’ve seen you moved in yesterday.” Daniel says, messaging his nape nervously. “I’m Daniel. Kang Daniel.” He then reaches out his hands for a handshake. “I lived just next door.”

Sungwoon glances behind his round glasses momentarily, putting down the hosepipe and closing down the water tap before shakes Daniel’s hand in brief. “Sungwoon.” He said. “Ha Sungwoon.”

Daniel is quick to quirks an eyebrow. “Ah- you must be Mr. & Mrs. Ha grandson, right?” He says with some certainty. “I’m really sorry at your lost, Sungwoon-ssi. They are such a kind person.” Daniel then declares sympathetically.

Sungwoon nods and the silence engulf for such a moment. He usually didn’t find it hard to be able socializing with new person, but he didn’t now why Daniel gives him such a different vibe. Sungwoon probably could asks something to release the sudden awkward tension between them, but he didn’t find any words to say, so he opts to stay silence, eyes wandering to every spot on the ground that suddenly become interesting to him.

Daniel, on the other hand, silently makes mental judgment of how cute Sungwoon is, from his smaller frame – _much smaller than Daniel_ – that reminds him to such a Pomeranian, his fluffy hair, cute round glasses that framed such a small face until the fair complexion of Sungwoon skin that Daniel even surprised himself to find such a good skin maintenance for a male.

“Uhm-“

“Uhm – if you need some help, you actually could find me next door, you know.” Daniel suddenly says something that makes the smaller male glanced up immediately and Daniel couldn’t help but squeal silently about how cute Sungwoon looks on Daniel’s eyes right now. “I’m just lived next door.” He gestured rather awkwardly and Sungwoon smiles politely.

“Ah, yes.” The brunette replies clumsily. “You – just live next door, right?”

Daniel nods vigorously and left out rather an awkward laugh. He messages his nape nervously because somehow he lost for words to say, even Daniel is quite a chatter between his friends.    

“I- I need to go back then.” Daniel then said before leaving. “Nice to meet you, Sungwoon-ssi. Hope to see you around.” He bids his goodbye before dashes off to his own house, leaving Sungwoon with a confused face before the brunette opens the water tap, continuing to waters more plants.

“Strange.” Sungwoon mutters under his breath, but can’t help to glance briefly at his neighbor house. Daniel seems to live alone, but he didn’t know much about that boy yet. It’s just his first day and Sungwoon still has a lot of things to do. He probably needs to find a new job as soon as possible.

//

Daniel then learns that Sungwoon is couple years older than him and the older male lived in Seoul before moved back to Ilsan. He also learns that Sungwoon is quite a talented singer himself, so he proposed him to get few gigs from small cafes nearby. Daniel introduced Sungwoon to Jisung, an owner of a café that Daniel’s has his frequent visit, and to Minhyun, Daniel’s senior back in the university whom likely seeking a part time worker for his own small bookstore. Sungwoon can’t help but felt thankful for the younger male help.

As for Sungwoon, he learns that Daniel earned his living by working at a cat café in the morning because the blonde male loves cat to his core, and have quite performance with the b-boy crew by the weekend. Daniel is living with his mom only but the middle aged woman is often travelling because of her job and always leaves Daniel alone. The blonde male is already familiar with that and just shrugs it off rather lightly when Sungwoon looks like pitied him.

“Oh, don’t worry, hyung. I’m fine.” He said one day when they lounged lazily on Daniel’s veranda. It’s a clear sunny day on such weekend and Sungwoon just got a day off, so he decided to visits the younger male. “My mom called me every day and nags about every thing, so I don’t really feel alone.” He laughs.

Sungwoon smiles because Daniel looks like much comfortable to sharing his life stories, even Sungwoon is barely a stranger to him almost couple weeks ago. But, Sungwoon is not ready yet to let Daniel knows about a hidden part of Sungwoon’s life that he didn’t told anyone, even to his parents.

Sungwoon finds that himself has too much interest to boys rather girls.

//

Sungwoon stares at his own reflection in the mirror, disheveled hair, swollen lips and purplish bruises decorated on his pale skin. He has been fooling around for years now, seeking for warmth and comfort that he hoped will last longer even after the night ends. He would awake in the wee hour of time, grabs his clothes quickly and left anyone who he had shared the comfort at the night before. It’s a repeated cycle and Sungwoon somehow become sick of it, but he didn’t know how to stop.

Then, Daniel comes into view, an innocent young boy who looks at Sungwoon with such a blinding smile. He would giggled, laughs or become appreciative for whatever things the older male had told him. Daniel is everything that Sungwoon isn’t.

“Hyung!” He heard Daniel called him on the other day when they had passed each other in front of the younger male house but Sungwoon likely too busy to notice. His body aching and his jaw hurts badly. His partner this time didn’t even give him a chance to breathe properly, chasing and chasing their own fantasy in such a rapid speed. Sungwoon heaves a breathy sigh when he looks back at his own reflection. He wonders of how Daniel’s thought of him right now.

By this, Daniel noticed more frequently, and he arises some suspicion to the older male although didn’t voicing out his opinion whenever they meet briefly or stumbled upon each other on public places, because it’s not even Daniel’s matter to care about. They are just neighbor, with their own private life and problem to be handled by themselves.

But somehow, Daniel is quite bothered by that fact and he clearly didn’t know why.

//

It’s such a silly event to occur when Daniel forgot to buy some necessary items when he had groceries shopping earlier. He craves a homemade dish for his weekend lunch but he couldn’t find any salt and pepper on his groceries bag, although he is quite sure that he already having those items on his list earlier on. Daniel sighs before decided to flies out to Sungwoon’s house by next door for some help.

He presses the bell for quite seconds before heard a shuffling step and unlocked door in process. Sungwoon just finished having a wash up when he opened the door for Daniel, hair still damp and towels hanging dangerously low on the brunette male’s waist. Daniel can’t help but wanders his eyes to the much narrowed line on Sungwoon’s front as it’s hiding beneath his towel, before snaps his eyes up rather quickly.

“Hey?” Sungwoon’s voice comes into his ears. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes?” He startled for a while before composed himself. “Ah- yes, hyung.” Daniel then remembers why he is in front of Sungwoon’s house right now. “I want to borrow some salt and peppers if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, sure.” Sungwoon chirps before he turns around, inviting Daniel to enter the house. The younger male soundlessly follows from behind, trailing his eyes more than necessary to the male in front of him before they arrive at the decent kitchen from their rather short journey. “I’m sure that I have few of those left.”

Daniel makes himself a short distance between the two, eyes scanning the smaller male whom stands in front of the higher cabinet above the sink – _tiptoeing_ – trying to reaches out something with his rather short hands. “I’m sure I put it around here.” He heard the brunette mumbles under his breath.

The towel just threatening to slips out in no time, as if Daniel didn’t aware of it, but he says nothing. It sends spark uninvitingly to the sinful part of his body beneath his loose shorts and Daniel is trying hard to feigning ignorance for his agony by now. He could take his own matter later.

Instead, he offered a help.

Daniel walks closer, as he briefly sneak a glance to the pale skin on display in front of him. Sungwoon dismissed himself from his previous place, let Daniel to help, but quickly noticed when Daniel lingers his eyes to the older male neck, decorated with some purplish bruises.

“Where do you put it actually?” He heard Daniel’s question seconds after.

“Somewhere on the cabinet, I believe.” The brunette said rather uncertain. “The salt in on red container and the pepper is on the blue one.”

Sungwoon, in the midst of his reply, stayed back and leaned on the kitchen counter, few steps behind. His eyes scanning to the broad back of the blonde male, how his shirts quite riled up, and showing some smooth skin and muscular body. It’s enough for Sungwoon to jump after the younger male, right here and now, kissing him senseless and probably to fuck himself into oblivion, but he didn’t. Daniel’s puppy like charm is too innocent to be tainted with such obscene imagination of him. Heck, he didn’t even know if Daniel would be into boys than girls.  

When Daniel spotted the said container, he smiles gratefully. “Yes, I found it. Thank you, hyung.”

Sungwoon hums in reply and when Daniel turns his back to facing the older male, he noticed that Sungwoon looks rather unfocused and Daniel couldn’t help but trails his eyes to the purple bruises again, eyes lingering longer than he intended to. Daniel might or might not regret the things he said later.

“You look like having a quite intense night, Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel can’t help but voicing out his suspicion lately. Sungwoon didn’t look as innocent as he portrays with his big rounded glasses and fluffy fringes covered his forehead. Daniel, in contrary, such a fluff big ball on the inside even his stature said the otherwise, a broad shoulder, firm muscles and hard as rock torso.

Sungwoon glances up, eyeing the much taller male before him. “Oh? This?” He immediately noticed what is Daniel talking about, his hickeys are such in full display for the blonde. “Yeah, I thought so. I got really stuffed last night.”

Daniel feels amused of how smooth Sungwoon handles this matter, not even showing any discomfort whilst talk about quite personal matters. Even though Daniel is not a virgin himself, he still finds that any sex related topic is better to keep much more personal, but today, he would like to test his own boundary for once.

“Do you like it?” Daniel asks, much to Sungwoon surprise. “Of being stuffed and everything?”

Sungwoon blinks one time when he heard Daniel’s question and the conclusion suddenly clicks on his mind. But, he just can’t help himself to felt curious. “Daniel, don’t say that you’re-“

“Yes, I am, hyung.” Daniel answers with certain tone even if Sungwoon wonders if the younger male exactly knows what Sungwoon wants to ask about. “If you want to ask if I’m interested enough to boys than girls, yes, you’ve got your answer, Sungwoon hyung.”

Sungwoon blinks again for Daniel bluntness before noticed that Daniel is standing closer in front of him, gaze unwavering to Sungwoon’s much smaller stature. The younger male orbs darkening and Sungwoon is somehow flustered when Daniel reaches out his hands to rearrange Sungwoon’s towel that threatening to slips out in no time. Even such a brief contact, already sending shivers to Sungwoon’s body.

He didn’t know what gets into him but Sungwoon instinctively grabs Daniel’s wrist that stayed still on the rim of his towel and angling his head to reach Daniel’s lips with some urgency. Daniel gasps surprisingly but didn’t fight back when Sungwoon deepening the contact. He just kisses back eagerly, making the smaller male moans softly and then Daniel takes his cue. The blonde male retreats himself, quickly.

“That’s –“ Daniel just didn’t have a right words to say as the taste of Sungwoon’s lips still lingering hard on his own lips. He swallows hard, eyes wander anywhere but on the ground. “S-sorry.”

Sungwoon didn’t even make a move when Daniel finally dashes out from the kitchen with both of the container items held tightly on the blonde grip. He didn’t know why he got much unsettled feeling with the kiss happened earlier, although Sungwoon did rather easily with people he doesn’t bother to know their name on the day after. Maybe because Daniel is charmed him in a way other people couldn’t.

Daniel, in contrary, is fighting hard to calming down his rapid heartbeat as soon as he finds comfort on his own room. He honestly really wants to kiss the older male, but he will do that after he is sure that his feeling is not one sided. However, the thing seems never go out like what he had planned before.   

When they meet again few days later, at Minhyun’s bookstore when Sungwoon has his evening shift, they didn’t say anything except a casual greeting. Daniel had a short visit to the bookstore, looking for Minhyun who greets him cheerfully before handling the book that Daniel had requested few days ago. Sungwoon only glances briefly when both of the tall male bids their goodbye.

“Are you and Daniel in fight, Sungwoon hyung?” The black haired male asks rather curiously when Daniel is already out of sight. “He looks quite – tensed.”

Sungwoon trailed back his thought of their moment few days ago and didn’t know if he should call it a fight, but the brunette replies rather shortly. “Sort of.”

Minhyun heaves a sigh before taps the smaller male shoulder sympathetically; continuing to strides on the bookshelves, rearrange the book neatly. Sungwoon is back on his business smile when he heard the bell chimes in.

“Welcome.”

//

Daniel still couldn’t dismiss the thought of their kiss when he had to visit Minhyun’s bookstore in the evening. He has the shameless feeling to get their lips touched again, even for a brief second, that makes Daniel craving its taste. Daniel just wants to feel Sungwoon’s plush lips moving fluidly against his lips, because somehow it feels – _good_.

He had a quick wash up before strides to his small but decent kitchen, pouring a glass of water from the jug when his eyes caught the sight of a small container of cooking ingredients that he has not return to its owner yet. Daniel contemplated for a while before making a decision, put on his plain grey shirt above his loose shorts before dashes out to next door.

Daniel is about to knock the door before realize that the front door is left slightly ajar. He quirks an eyebrow because he knows even Sungwoon is a bit careless sometimes, the older male never left the door unlocked – _or so he remembered_. Daniel’s eyes going back and forth for seconds before decided to go back to his house and return after a good and decent minutes.

But, it didn’t happen as simple as Daniel could ever think of.

There is quite loud but muffled noise from somewhere on his left – _or so he thought_ – drowning with a running water. Daniel would like not to disturb anything – _he probably knows what actually happen, because he did it too sometimes_ – but curiosity wins over Daniel’s sanity. So, he can’t help but follows the source of noise that somehow elicits higher as he walks closer.

The bathroom door left ajar and Daniel could see a silhouette of the brunette haired male on a running shower. One hand supported him on the cold tile wall, palm planted with utmost strength, head thrown carelessly at the back, exposing such a pale skin on display, and eyes shut tightly. Sungwoon’s mouth is parting open slightly, producing reckless sound of moans as his other hand gently stroke his lengthy girth, from the tip to the base, continuously back and forth. Daniel knows that he should leave by anytime now, because he felt like he invades someone privacy, but his eyes rather glued. His own cock twitching uninvitingly and he can’t help but admit that Sungwoon is looked sinfully beautiful on his wrecked state like this.

Sungwoon noticed that he has an audience quite late, but instead of stopping what he has been doing, he become more fueled under Daniel’s unwavering gaze. He likes Daniel’s attention on him as he elicits his moan an octave higher and finally Daniel can’t hold himself.

“You look like you have _a little problem_ down there, hyung.” Daniel makes his remarks, uninvitingly walks himself in, slams the door shut. He soaked himself under the running shower, even Daniel barely finished wash up, as he closing the gap within their bodies. Sungwoon’s intense gaze follows each and every Daniel’s movement before him, until the blonde male leans to whisper hotly on Sungwoon’s ear.

“Mind if I take care of it?”

Daniel didn’t even need to wait for Sungwoon replies because the older male barely utters a word even he clearly noticed Daniel presence earlier. It’s a wordless invitation and Daniel isn’t a kid anymore to being told about the thing he needs to do. He jumps on the chance.

Sungwoon kisses back eagerly as he could when Daniel planted his lips over Sungwoon’s plush one, deepening in no time. The brunette male moans for once when Daniel roughly bucks his hips to Sungwoon’s front, triggering both hardening fleshes, in between kisses. They can’t help but groans simultaneously when Sungwoon did the same motion seconds later.

When they are parting from the kiss, there is nothing much difference in their state, disheveled hair, darkening orbs with much swollen lips, except Daniel is still fully clothed – _soaked_. His sturdy chest, firmed muscle and toned torso harshly printed beneath the soaked shirt and he clearly notice the primal lust on the elder eyes.

Sungwoon didn’t even tear his gaze when Daniel shed his shirt and trailed down where Daniel put his hands next. A heavy girth comes into view when Daniel gets rid of his own shorts and Sungwoon swallows hard. It would feel really good if such a fat, thick cock would stick up on his sinful ass in any minutes.

As if Daniel could read Sungwoon’s mind, the blonde just smirk when Sungwoon didn’t stop admiring Daniel’s heavy girth. The words come out ever so naturally, as Sungwoon’s darkening orbs glances up to Daniel’s dark one.

“Wanna try?”

//

Daniel has his back hits on the cold tile wall as Sungwoon pushes him roughly, before knelt down in front of him. The blonde male didn’t know why he got to manage to stop the shower from running but he did it. Sungwoon probably wasn’t aware of it as he is now graciously licking Daniel’s lengthy girth as if it’s the most delicious meal he ever tasted and Daniel is appreciating the sight.

Sungwoon didn’t give any warning as he swallows Daniel’s cock instantly after a soft licking on the blunt tip of the head, make such a pretty moan comes out from the male above him. Sungwoon looks like he is racing when he eagerly bobbing his head along the length of Daniel’s cock, pushes it further to his throat before Daniel willingly thrust his hips and Sungwoon chokes at the sensation.

Whilst the brunette lets Daniel’s deep-throating his sinful mouth, Sungwoon couldn’t help but overlooks as he felt a tight grip on his hair, panting breath comes so apparent in between. Daniel looks so wrecked yet beautiful and he loves it more. He loves the torturing feeling that Daniel gives him now because somehow he got the utmost and unwavering attention from the blonde haired male.

Daniel engaged in few thrusts before jerks Sungwoon’s smaller body up, crashing their lips rather roughly before twisting their position. Sungwoon got both his palm planted on the wall, back arches to its beautiful curves, nudging out his blooming fat cheeks to the younger male. Sungwoon moans slipped out rather quickly when Daniel easily thrusting his fingers to Sungwoon’s entrance, pushes deeper in his first try, to give a glimpse of how far he could slide his lengthy girth later on. He takes no time to opening up the older male.

“Shit.” Daniel hisses when Sungwoon pushes back everything that Daniel presses up, thrusting into Daniel’s lewd finger ever so eagerly. He needs such a primal lust to be fulfilled anytime soon, with Daniel clearly wants it as much as he does.

“Daniel, please.” Sungwoon pleaded within his hazy state. “Dan- _Ah-_!”

The blonde male hits Sungwoon’s prostate about the same time he heard Sungwoon’s needy plea. His cock is twitching pleasantly with every thrust his finger makes into the older male’s tight ass and Sungwoon’s plea fueled him more. The moans become elicited as Daniel slides the second finger and Sungwoon feels that he is almost over the edge.

Soon, when Daniel slides out his fingers, Sungwoon whines because the lost of the contact, eyes are so full of lust when he feels his head being turn around. Daniel’s thumb gracing the corner of Sungwoon’s lips and Sungwoon makes an eager suck when Daniel slides his thumb to the older male mouth. He smirks because how needy it makes Sungwoon looks in Daniel’s eyes.

“You pretty little slut.” He says with a hushed tone before the brunette crashing their lips roughly in such demanding way. Sungwoon doesn’t want to play anymore because he needs Daniel to fill him up, makes him feel full with the fat, thick girth of the younger male.

“Daniel, please.” Sungwoon makes a rather clear plea. “Please, baby...”

The blonde male looks around the modest bathroom before drags Sungwoon to stand before the mirror above the sink, makes a clear reflection of how messy and disheveled their state right now. They exchange gazes through the mirror as Daniel speaks with a quiet tone.

“Better look at me while I fuck you senseless, hyung.” He said. “Doesn’t it sound good for you?”

Sungwoon whimpers only by imagining it. He sure will loves it, loves the feeling of being wrecked under Daniel’s care, looking at their reflection whilst chasing their own fantasy. Sungwoon can’t feel more aroused by that.

“Leg up.” He heard Daniel’s word when he is being pushed roughly to closing the gap between Sungwoon’s tiny body and the sink. He obeyed immediately, palms planted harshly on the mirror before him whilst Daniel’s hands sprawled on Sungwoon’s fat bottom cheeks, spread it wider so Daniel’s cock could easily slide with a swift motion of his hips thrust. He moans about the same time he could see Daniel’s smirk because Sungwoon’s ass accept him almost fully.

“Jesus, look at you, hyung.” Daniel smiles slyly, exchange their gazes in the mirror. “I’m doing nothing and you’re already wrecked this much.” He speaks again. “Don’t you ever think of how filthy you are, Sungwoon hyung?”

Sungwoon responds by bucking his hips roughly and Daniel’s low chuckle reverberates between them. “Impatient, aren’t you?”

The brunette moans when Daniel thrusts his hips without any warning, for one, two and countless time after, bouncing themselves into the sheer of worldly pleasure. The sounds elicits higher along the increasing pace of Daniel’s hips slamming into Sungwoon’s inside harder, deeper. The brunette, on his hazy eyes, still could outline the intense gaze of the youngest male whom sinfully buried his heavy cock on Sungwoon’s ass right now, as if Daniel is looking at him through to his soul.

For a moment, the room only filled with squelching noises of skin clasping and panting breath between the two flushed bodies, lustful glances exchange in between. Sungwoon cries when Daniel become so abusive to Sungwoon’s prostate, hitting the sweet spot mercilessly, making him feels nothing but Daniel only, of how good is Daniel making him feels right now. Sungwoon shamelessly screams the blonde male’s name, over and over again as Daniel fucks him senselessly.

“Dan- _Ah-_! Daniel. _Ah-_!”

The said male fastens his speed of hips rolling and stabs impossibly deeper, so he could hear his name being screamed all over again. He loves it when his name being called like this, so needy, so filthy.

Daniel grabs Sungwoon’s neck when he is angling deeper and the brunette let out a choking noise, breathing become impossibly hard when Daniel abuse his sensitive spot, fucking him over and over into such oblivion. His mind blurred, as his own hands reaches out for Daniel’s hand, make a tight grip on his neck. He breathes hard from his nose but didn’t want Daniel to stop for whatever the blonde male doing to his body right now.

“Fuck.” Daniel hisses when Sungwoon clenches the wall around Daniel’s throbbing cock ever so tightly and the brunette male trembles his tiny body for good. He is so close to his release if Daniel keeps slamming his inside with such a pace. Daniel then releases his hands on the older male neck and put a steady grip on Sungwoon’s waist.

“You like this, don’t you, hyung?” Daniel asks within his ragged breath, nosing on the exposing sideline of Sungwoon’s neck when the older male throwing his head backwards rather harshly. Sungwoon moans loudly because he didn’t know why he feels impossibly good with all the torturing. He loves it more because it’s all comes from Daniel.

“Niel, _Ah-_! I’m – close. _Ah-_!” He wails between panting breath and Daniel’s utmost pace, but didn’t know if Daniel could hear him or not, because the younger male didn’t slow down his rapid pace anytime soon. Sungwoon cries when his neglected cock dripping out precum so intensely, begging for its release.

Sungwoon’s body shakes from the over stimulation of Daniel’s heavy cock inside him and he can’t help to burst his own endless string of cum without any notice. Daniel groans but keeps his pace to chasing on his own even Sungwoon already become limp under his care. The blonde only need a dozen thrusts of his hips before explode inside Sungwoon’s tight warmth and his mind went blank. Sungwoon breaks into a broken whimper when Daniel’s flushed body jolts behind him, spreading out his cum for two more spurts before collapsed both of their body together on the heap on Sungwoon’s bathroom floor.

They are lying for another minutes, calming down their rapid heartbeat for such intense moments that happened barely few minutes ago. Sungwoon lying lifelessly atop Daniel, his back confronts Daniel’s front, fingers somehow interlaced on each other on both sides.

Daniel hasn’t pulls himself out from Sungwoon’s tight ass as his own chuckles echoing through the room. Sungwoon fighting to open up his heavy eyelids and broke a raspy voice.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, between his collective breath, too tired to even make a single move.

“This.” Daniel replies and Sungwoon weakly furrows his eyebrows even he knows that Daniel will not see it.

“Why this is become so funny to you?” He asks again, rather curious.

Daniel put their interlaced fingers to Sungwoon’s torso, as if the broad shoulder male hugs Sungwoon from behind. “I planned to ask you out first before we did this, hyung. But somehow it become otherwise.” He said. “I didn’t know if you still want to have a date with me after this.”

Sungwoon smiles, warmly and he hopes that Daniel could feel his sincerity. “Please, Niel. I’d love to have a date with you.”

“Oh, just one date, hyung?” He teased. “How about the second, third date?” Daniel asks rather playfully. “Should we done _this_ every time I want to ask you on a date later on?”

Sungwoon didn’t know why heat starts creeping up on his face. He never engaged with such a conversation like this before, so somehow he becomes flustered and his mind blank for another good seconds.

“Hyung.” Daniel calls in. “You haven’t answer my question.”

“W-what question?” Sungwoon managed to crack a voice after such a trance of his mind.

“ _This_.” He moved their interlaced hands to grabs Sungwoon’s limp cock and jerks the smaller male body instantly. “Should we done _this_ every time I want to ask you on a date later on?” Daniel repeats, smiling so smugly behind Sungwoon’s back.

“Yah, I didn’t know that you’re such a pervert, Kang Daniel.” Sungwoon become so flush, snatches out their fingers but moans softly when he still felt Daniel is so attached into him. “You even haven’t pulled yourself out.”

“I’ve just thinking for a second round, so I can ask you for two dates later on.” He laughs lightly before detach himself in seconds and gestured the smaller male to turns around. Daniel smiles sheepishly when Sungwoon beautiful features comes in his view and sealed his lips with such a chaste kiss, in contrary for the sinful things that they had committed a while ago.

“Pick me up tomorrow then?” Sungwoon asks, ruffles Daniel’s sweaty fringes that covered the younger male forehead. “You know that the bookstore close at seven, right?”

Daniel hums. “I’ll be there at six and bribe Minhyun hyung with tons of chicken so I can snatch you out earlier.” He smiles gleefully. “How does it sound?”

“Perfect.” Sungwoon steals a peck before straighten himself up, followed by Daniel and the younger male can’t help but pouring him with kisses whilst they are showering together. Sungwoon feels so contented and will asks for nothing but Daniel only.

Outside, the moon shyly appears on the night sky, a gentle breeze comes in a tow, but Sungwoon is already fast asleep, snuggled to the warmth that screams Daniel. He felt so peaceful because he knows when morning arises later, he won’t be alone anymore. Daniel is on his side, for now and hopefully, forever.

Forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> if your reach this part, i owe you lots of love and thank you!!!  
> kudos and comments keep me inspired these days, so left some ^^


End file.
